


The Calm Before

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Malcolm and Trip on Enterprise after leaving Il'endi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small interlude.

* * *

Malcolm was waiting for his lifemate when Trip entered his quarters. Trip didn't even question how Malcolm got in or why he was there. For the past four months, they'd been living in each other's heads, thanks to a life form known as a the kt'alini. It linked the two of them telepathically and granted them accelerated healing abilities in return for permanent residence in their bodies. It hadn't been their choice, but they had learned to live with it and appreciate it.

Too bad some people couldn't.

//Another round of tests with Phlox?// Malcolm asked through their bond, even though he knew the answer. The two always knew each other's schedules, and not just because of the bond. They liked to spend as much time together as possible whenever practical. They were, after all, lifemates. Married, in human terms.

//I'm just glad that Hippocratic Oath or whatever the Denobulans use prevents him from actually causing injury. He'd probably be doing more than just running machine tests.// Trip dropped into his desk chair with a sigh. //I swear, he was practically drooling when I got that plasma burn a couple a' days ago.//

Malcolm chuckled. "The chance to see the kt'alini healing process in action, and document the changes in your cell lines as they occurred." He did a fair impression of their cheerful doctor.

Trip laughed. "Yeah, that's what he said." He noticed something on the bed next to his lover and frowned. "What's that?"

"Baked ziti, garlic bread, and some tiramisu for dessert. Chef is apparently in an Italian mood today," Malcolm said with a smile as he uncovered the tray. "I didn't feel like eating in the mess hall tonight. And I hoped you wouldn't mind joining me."

"You read my mind," Trip drawled as he joined Malcolm on the bed. He picked up a plate.

"Funny how I can do that," Malcolm said dryly. He picked up his own plate and fork. He held the fork over the plate, hesitating. Looking up at Trip, he saw the same hesitation. Blue eyes came up to meet gray, and both smiled in acknowledgement of the thought.

"Life and health and happiness to those who gathered this food, those who prepared this food, and those who eat this food." Both men recited the Il'endi blessing in unison, feeling the need tonight to connect with the people who had saved their lives, and had taken them in for four months until _Enterprise_ had rescued their stranded officers.

They ate quietly, enjoying the food and each other's company. When dessert was finished, Trip set his plate back on the tray and sighed. "Chef outdid himself."

"That he did." Malcolm picked up the tray and set it on Trip's desk. He returned to the bed, where Trip had moved so he was sitting against the wall that supported the shelf above. The engineer smiled invitingly, and Malcolm returned the smile as he settled himself between the long legs, leaning back against Trip, who encircled Malcolm with his arms. Both men turned their heads to watch the stars streaking past the portholes.

//I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing space outside my window, even after we've been out here five years.//

//Me either, love.// Malcolm sighed as he rested his head against Trip's shoulder. //Shift at 0900?//

//Same as you, darlin'.// Trip placed a gentle kiss on the dark hair. //Will you stay tonight?// he asked. Since they had decided to be discreet in their relationship, with only Sub-Commander T'Pol knowing of their marriage, it was a rare night they could spend together. They'd had to make do with stolen hours here and there to drop their professional demeanors and let their true feelings for each other reign. In the three weeks since their return, they'd had one full night together, when both had pulled double shifts and therefore had more time off than usual.

Malcolm shifted, making himself more comfortable. //It's only 1900 hours. I believe I could be persuaded to remain here.//

//Please, Malcolm, stay?// There was an almost desperate note in the softly accented mental voice. The armory officer turned and looked into Trip's eyes. What he saw in those eyes he understood all too well. He, too, missed the freedom they had enjoyed on Il'endi. As much as he loved the military life, and his position on _Enterprise_ , he loved Trip more. He smiled at his lover. It wouldn't hurt to act, for a few hours, like the married couple they were.

//Of course I'll stay, love.// He leaned up to kiss Trip.

//God, how I love you, Malcolm Tucker.// Trip's voice held a note of wonder, as if he still couldn't believe this relationship was real, that Malcolm was in his arms and enjoyed being there.

//I love you too, Charles Reed.// The reversal of their last names was a private joke in their marriage, a teasing reminder that in previous centuries, and sometimes today, one member of the couple changed their last name to the other's, a symbol of their union. Neither man was likely to change his name, but they enjoyed being able to kid each other about it.

Eventually, both men got up and went about their nightly routine of preparing for bed. They had started to leave at least one clean uniform and underclothes in each other's cabins, just in case, so Malcolm wasn't worried about having to get up in time to sneak back to his own cabin to shower and dress.

Clad in t-shirts and boxers, they spooned together in the bed, Malcolm's back to Trip's chest, watching the stars. Malcolm fell asleep first, safe and secure in his lover's arms. Trip stayed awake for a few more moments, listening to Malcolm breathe, feeling the peace in his sleeping mind. Trip knew that nights like these would probably be even more rare in the future, as the _Enterprise_ continued on her often-tumultuous mission. Still, these nights would help both of them weather any storm life threw at them, providing an eye in the hurricane of duty and responsibility.

Knowing there would be a calm after, as well, Trip drifted off to sleep.


End file.
